disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Munchkin Country
Munchkin Country is the eastern quadrant of Oz populated by the Munchkins in L. Frank Baum's novel The Wizard of Oz. Return to Oz After Dorothy crosses the Deadly Desert with Billina, she finds a lunch pail tree and takes two. She eats one for breakfast and keeps the other one for later. Dorothy eventually finds her old house in a thick forested area. She wonders were all the Munchkins are and notices the Yellow Brick Road in ruin and in panic runs down the road through the forest to the Emerald City only to find in ruin too. The Muppets' Wizard of Oz Munchkin Country made it's second appearance inThe Muppets' Wizard of Oz. The concept was designed by William Stout. It is the first land encountered by Dorothy Gale when she arrives on Oz, and was formerly the domain of the Wicked Witch of the East. Small, blue, mushroom-esque thatch roofed cottages, some with satellite dishes, are spread out in a charming arrangement against green valleys and lush mountains. Prominent landmarks include the cheese factory, billboards for the Wicked Witch, and the Munchkinland Statue. Oz the Great and Powerful In the prequel Oz the Great and Powerful, Oz and Finley are instructed to travel to the Dark Forest in the South of Munchkin Country. Just outside the Emerald City, Oz and Finley pass by a field of multicoloured horses. Further along the way, they see a cloud of smoke at a split in the road. Finley insists that they go to it to see if anyone is hurt. The path leads to a destroyed China Town. Oz hears crying and goes to a shattered teapot shaped house where he finds China Girl who tells them they were attacked by the Winged Baboons when the people of the town were celebrating on the streets because of Oz's arrival. Oz sees that her legs are broken so he glues then back together. Oz, Finley and China Girl Walk to a crossroad by some cornfields. Oz doesn't want China Girl to come with them to the Dark Forest, but in the end he agrees. Together they travel to the Dark Forest and get attacked by snap Dragon flowers. In fright, they rub to the Cemetery and find Glinda. Oz makes a plan so he can get the want and snap it as instructed. Finley tries to distract her by mooing but Glinda catches Oz. She tells them how Evanora is the real wicked witch and how she killed Glinda's father. Glinda realises that they are being attacked by the Baboons and Winkies. Oz says they should run and eventually they come to a cliff. Glinda jumps off and China Girl and Finley follow. Oz is reluctant but does eventually. They all fly out of the clouds in bubbles towards Quadling Country. Locations China Town Located in the North of Munchkind Country, China Town was once a prosperous town of teacup haped houses and people made of China. The day the Wizard arrived, the town's citizens were partying on the streets but were attacked by the Winged Baboons. Because they were so frail, all the town's citizens, except one, and buildings were shattered and destroy. The only survivor was China Girl who was discovered and rescued by Oz. The Corn Feild/Cross Road The Corn find is a vast area crop feilds located in the Centre of Munchkin Country. Located there is a crossroad, a bench and sign pointing to the crossroads directions (The Emerald City, China Town and The Dark Forest). Oz tells China Girl to travel to the Emerald City but she says no. Eventually, Oz agrees and they travel to the Dark Forest. When Dorothy visits Oz, this is were she found the Scarecrow. The Dark Forest/Cemetery The Dark Forest is a thick black forest located in the South of Munchkin Country. It us full of snap Dragon flowers, vicious creatures that attack Oz's party, and spiders. Elsewhere in the forest is a cemetery where Glindas father, King Pastoria, is buried. Oz, Finley and China Girl travel to the Cemetery to fund Glinda who they believe to be a wicked witch and to break her wand. Sawhorse Feild Located just outside the Emerald City is a large field full of multicoloured horses. They are revealed to be called sawhorses in concept art. It's also possible they are a reference to the Horse of a Different Colour in the 1939 movie. Passing by, Finley and Oz have a discussion about owning up and getting rich. Once Upon a Time Dorothy learns from the Munchkins that her old enemy, Zelena, who she thought she defeated years ago, is still alive. No longer fearing the witch, she storms Zelena's palace to stop her. Blaming the Munchkins for Dorothy's return, Zelena heads to their village and tries to intimidate them into giving up the girl's hiding spot, even going as far as turning one of them, Boq, into a pile of ash when he swears that they don't know where Dorothy is. The Munchkins scatter after being frightened by Hades, the lord of the Underworld, who has come to see Zelena. Hades introduces himself to the Wicked Witch, who he thanks for sending many souls to the Underworld. He offers to help her track down the Scarecrow since she needs his brain for a time spell, and because he believes she won't get far in her plan with Dorothy in her way. However, Zelena rejects his help and teleports away. Together, Zelena and Stanum search for a magical object known as the Crimson Heart. As they approach the den of the Cowardly Lion, who guards the heart, Zelena is impatient and suggests that they get on with the task, since there is a village full of Munchkins that she plans to terrorize that night. After Zelena spies on Rumplestiltskin urging Regina to break Snow White's singing spell to prove he chose the right witch as his disciple, she breaks out into song about the pain she's endured from both Cora and Rumplestiltskin himself rejecting her in favor of her sister. Zelena takes a ride on her broomstick and heads for the Munchkin Village, where her presence scares the Munchkins, as she eventually jumps off to walk around the village square to continue her somewhat mournful serenade, singing about how Regina has had a better life than her and taken all of it for granted but that while her sister's evil may be powerful, her wickness always wins over her. Zelena then pauses mid-song, realizing that instead of reveling in Regina's inability to break Snow's spell, she can aid her in undoing it with her magic and then reveal this to Rumplestiltskin in order to make him regret not choosing her. Dorothy is put under a sleeping curse by Zelena and her cursed body is found by Mulan and some Munchkins. They place her on a bier in the Munchins Village, where they wait for Ruby's return to Oz. After Ruby returns, she gives Dorothy true love's kiss, which breaks the sleeping curse. When Dorothy awakens, she explains to Ruby why she left earlier, revealing she has feelings for her. After Ruby promises to always come back for her, she and Dorothy kiss, as Mary Margaret, Mulan, and the Munchkins look on happily. Flora and Fauna Plants * Cherry Blossom Trees - Several can be seen around the arches and the split in the road * Snap-Dragon Flower - Vicious living flower creatures in the Dark Forest * Giant Trees - Thick winding trees in the Dark Forest * Corn - Feilds of corn can be seen * Wheat - Wheat can be seen around the Corn feilds * Colourful flowers - Many can be seen around the Country Animals and Inhabitants * Munchkins - The Short native inhabitants of the East * China People - Frail ceramic people who live in a China City * Saw Horses - Several sawhorses can be seen in a field near the Emerald City * Squirrel Creatures - Two squirrel creatures can be seen chasing each other up a tree by the Sawhorse feild * Crows - Two crows shout You'll Die, you'll Die at Oz when he enters the Dark Forest * Spiders - A glowing spider can be seen in the Dark Forest Gallery Munchkinvillage.jpg Sawhorses.jpg Squirrelcreature.jpg Category:The Muppets' Wizard of Oz Category:Cities Category:Towns Category:Return to Oz Category:Oz locations Category:Oz the Great and Powerful locations Category:The Muppets locations Category:Once Upon a Time locations